dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Helel
Helel is the main antagonist and true final boss of Dissidia Calamitas Infinita. He can only be fought in story mode by all 10 main Warriors of Light in order and they must defeat his Warriors of Madness-empowered skillsets. Story Helel is the true ruler of the realm that the war is fought in and the creator of Ragnarok and Eris. The true reason the war was started is to create enough conflict energy to power The Embodiment, which Helel was using to keep his wife Amaterasu in stasis and keep her growing powers in control. At first, he used two long lost warriors who would become Ragnarok and Eris over millenia of conflict, but eventually they grew stagnant and Amaterasu's condition began to worsen once again. Desperate, he tricked Genesis to lend him his power and used it to summon warriors from alternate worlds and planets for one war on the dead planet, resetting the timeline when things grew stagnant again. Eventually the warriors became too powerful and destroyed both Ragnarok and Eris. The conflict unbalanced, Helel's power over the realm grew unstable, and he descended upon their mortal plane in an effort to destroy all the warriors and reassert his control one last time. When the Warriors of Light face the almighty ruler, Ike Sanford attacks him first, only to fail and die by vanishing into pyreflies, then with the snap of his figures the other die off in the same way. Appearance Helel appears as a very tall, muscular man, with long white hair and only wears a robe, baggy pants, and boots to cover his lower body. His form will change during each passing phase. Battle ---- ---- Helel The Universe – Unspeakable power... ---- Helel is the The Universe, who uses his power to change his form based on different worlds for 12 phases. Phase 0: Blank This phase is scripted, and fought by Cynthia who is the last remaining warrior, and is suffering from Break for the whole battle. She must survive and fill up her EX Gauge 10 times in order to revive the other warriors. The warrior will play as her assist until the next warrior is revived. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 1: Amelioratory Benevolence Phase 2: Conquest of Ivalice Phase 3: Esper of Dusk Phase 4: Unknown Aspirations Phase 5: Crimson Shadow During Phase 5, Helel summons Coatl and his minion Ouroboros, and forces it to devour the madly laughing Coatl. Ouroboros then turns into a multi-headed snake and surrounds Helel; Helel will now attack with the snake and use many venomous attacks. Deryk will be used for this Phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 6: Kings of Strife For Phase 6, Helel summons Gin and rips him apart, spilling his blood over himself and nullifying his chance of getting his attacks interrupted. His arms also take on a crystalline appearance. Crono is used for this phase. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Phase 7: Umbran Epidemic Phase 6, Helel summons Ryuu and sets him ablaze, whose body then covers Helel's with black bones. Helel will use Ryuu's body to preform pierce attacks and create various bone-made weapons. Kasumi will be used for this phase. Phase 8: Extraordinary Children Alix will be used for this phase. Phase 9: Dragon Soul Phase 10: Echoes of Strife Phase 11: Alius Fabula Exertus Phase 11, Helel smashes 0 into the ground and absorbs his blood powers, heavily tinting Helel's skin a sickly crimson. Neydro will be used for this phase. Phase 12: Clouds of Judgement Phase 13: Twilight Crystal Phase 13, Helel will now summon April and trap her within a Twilight Crystal before shattering it. Absorbing the crystal's golden aura, Helel grows three pairs of seraph wings, with a final pair covering his eyes, and creates a golden burning sword. Cynthia will be used for this Phase. Final Phase: Calamitas Infinita EX Mode Equipment Exclusive Weapons Music Theme *Main Theme: *Phase 0 (Despair): Struggle to Survive *Phase 0 (Hope): The Warriors of Twilight *Phase 1, Amelioratory Benevolence: Annihilation *Phase 2, Conquest of Ivalice: *Phase 3, Esper of Dusk: Rising of the Dusk *Phase 4, Unknown Aspirations: *Phase 5, Crimson Shadow: Crimson Battle *Phase 6, Kings of Strife: The Azure Arbitrator *Phase 7, Umbran Epidemic: The Black Cherry Blossom *Phase 8, Extraordinary Children: Rondo of Tears *Phase 9, Dragon Soul: *Phase 10, Echoes of Strife: *Phase 11, Alius Fabula Exertus: Raise of the God of Blood *Phase 12, Cloud of Judgement: Battle for Everyone's Soul *Phase 13, Twilight Crystal: Silver Will *Final Phase, Calamitas Infinita: The End of the Endless War Quotes Story Specific Category:Characters